Bound
by Forfun100
Summary: There are a lot of soulmate variations out there. Here are some of my favorites, send me ships and I'll do my best to get to all of them! Platonic and Romantic all included!
1. Chapter 1

Never having been certain that his soulmark was more than just a random blotchy freckle, Frank finds that love is a difficult thing to harbor. The mark in question has two indiscernible blobs and a thin vein leading up to the third dot connecting them, resting right in the joint between his arm and his shoulder. Odd as it seems, marks usually look abstract, but become clearer upon a first encounter.

Frank has asked every single one of his friends who had found their soulmates every question under the sun. Did it hurt when the freckles changed? Did they know what they were getting themselves into? Was there a change in any physical way? Spiritual?

All of his questions met with the same, "I can't describe it, when you meet them… You just know."

Of course who wants to hear that? When searching for the person your soul is bound to forever, you'll want a definitive answer. Frank felt as though he was running out of time to meet his soulmate, though his friends assured him that wasn't the case.

Annabeth especially said, "Don't worry so much, these things take time." Every single time he brought up the topic of soulmates. It wasn't his fault that the topic was ever on his mind, either. With Jason and Piper's wedding fast approaching along with the end of his college experience, he felt at a loss.

"Earth to Frank!" Piper shoves him lightly, "You there?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah totally." He shakes his head back to reality.

"Oh, sure. Worried about your final or something?" She asks pushing open the doors to the fine arts building.

"My paper is due at the end of finals week, and I'm only six pages in." He conjures up an excuse.

"Out of what?" She snorts, "Five pages?"

"Ten, actually." He rolls his eyes following her through the building. He rarely ever comes into this building, only during his freshman year for art history lecture, and whenever he wanted to pester Piper during her studio art classes. But she needs help loading all the canvases and portfolios for grading into her car.

"You're fine you know."

"If you say so." He snorts, Piper opens the door to her studio art room perusing the large canvases that hold her students' final projects.

"Can you grab that stack of portfolios for me?" She asks pulling up one particularly colorful canvas.

Frank complies grabbing the large protective bags and bringing them over to her. He too looks at the canvas she had picked up, a beautifully drawn girl entirely from black and white musical notes. The canvas erupts into color around her a smile sparks up on his face.

"Prodigy or pretentious?" Frank chuckles.

"Ugh annoyingly the latter. Too bad he's so talented I can't fail him." She snorts.

"Well, you could fail him just to be that guy." He eggs her on.

"But he'll be so much more devastated with the B I'm giving him, 5 points means a whole lot sometimes." She says picking up another piece to examine.

"You're cruel." Frank laughs.

She winks dramatically at him before her phone rings loudly. "Guess who's fiancé is horribly late with the arm strength and car?"

"Usually Annabeth's." He snorts.

She chuckles picking up her phone, "Hi sweetheart. Where are you?" She hands Frank her keys to the studio before walking out of the room.

Frank takes to looking through the impossible amount of canvases. Astounded by the amount of shear talent some people had, here he was without a creative bone in his body, graduating with a bachelor of science. But he's a sucker for the arts anyway, loves every kind of music and painting, longing for the skills he years to have. He scans over the works, some colorful and bright, others calm and serene. He's drawn to a particularly romantic piece, a girl held up in what starts out looking like arms but slowly morphs into a tree.

He studies the colors and the fine lines making each detail come to life. Almost hearing a deep serene song playing around the image, soft and low like a whispered promise. As he looks to the next image the song continues its melody each painting he sees woven into the music like a blanket of memories. Even once he's put the canvases away the song persists. Beautiful, somewhat haunting, and he can't help but be drawn towards the sound.

Skin crawling with delight he follows the sound filled hallway eventually reaching the focal point of the tune. His heart suddenly pounding as the song swells with minor chords, he peeks through the sliver of a window to see a mass of dark curls bent determinedly over the strings of cello. He feels a twinging sensation on his upper arm, in response he places hand over the feeling so that he can focus better on the girl.

Almost immediately the cello's sound begins to fade away and the girl looks up from her instrument. Bow placed gingerly on the music stand she twists her wrist, a slender profile emerges from beneath her hair, deep chocolate skin and enviously smooth features. Sharply she turns towards the door, eyes locking immediately with Frank's. Out of instinct he backs away, turning swiftly back towards Piper's studio.

"Hey!" A light voice emerges from behind him, burning bright red he turns to look at her.

"Uh… I'm really sorry, but you… You're very good."

"Th-Thank you." She says walking towards him, "But I um… Does this mean anything to you?" She asks holding up her wrist. Frank nearly passes out when he sees a perfectly drawn double helix

"I-…. I'm a Biology major."

Her eyes light up at his words. "R-really?" He nods mutely before rolling up his sleeve to expose his own mark. She looks at it in wonder, "A cello… Just for me?"

He smiles dumbly at her trying to wrap his head around all of this. "So we-… We're-"

"Soulmates." She says breathlessly. "Wow."

"I'm Frank by the way."

"Hazel." She says biting her lip nervously.

"I-… I- uh-"

"Hey, why don't you bring her to the wedding?!"

"Jason!" Frank and Hazel turn to see Piper shove Jason into her studio, "Sorry Frank! Please continue!"

Hazel laughs beautifully before saying, "I have to finish my recording for my final, it shouldn't take too long. But maybe we could um… Lunch?"

"I could definitely lunch." Frank says desperate not to stutter.

"Great… I'll uh… See you soon!" She lets a nervous chuckle escape her lips before scurrying back into the music room. Frank keeps his eyes on her, his soulmate… wow. Until he backs up into a wall.

Piper smirks at him from her classroom, "You okay, kiddo?"

"Ye-yeah."

"He's worse than I was." Jason chuckles.

"I don't know sweetheart, you were pretty bad." Piper says walking up to Frank. "You gonna be alright, though? Really?"

Frank nods, "Yeah…"

"Leave him be, Pipes, gotta let the boy breathe for a minute."

"Or an eternity." She chuckles, "Just remember to breathe, and call me when it's over." She chuckles before grabbing a handful of portfolios and walking away. Frank only halfway heard her, the beautiful sound of Hazel's cello, the only sound his mind could manage to hear. For a moment, he wonders if her cello will be the only sound he'll ever hear again. The thought sends a smile across his face, what a perfect world that would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasper is my weakness. I'm such Jasper trash somebody stop me.**

"I can't tell if this is genius, pretentious, or pure laziness." Jason snickers as Piper ties a knot in the string attaching them.

"And it can't be all three because?"

"Then it would go to your head." He responds playfully.

"Admit it, dressing up as soulmates for Halloween is the cutest idea ever." She smiles at him in that way only she can and his heart melts a little.

He rolls his eyes but kisses her sweet lips anyway, he was touched by the idea when she'd first approached him. Usually they went all out for couples costumes, but they'd just recently finished a move and their lives were a bit scattered. When she said, let's just be soulmates, he was onboard for the idea. That hasn't changed, but he knows their friends will be all up on their case.

"We need to get going if we're going to make it by nine thirty." He says shoving his phone into his back pocket.

"Hey, you've got something on your cheek." She says before planting a kiss where she'd drawn his attention.

"You going to be vomit inducing all night?" He chuckles.

"I'm just selling the costume." She responds, voice lilted with a chuckle.

"Uhuh, let's go princess." He leads her out the door, tying his fingers up with hers they walk down busy streets towards Percy and Annabeth's place. The small house is already busting with life even from the outside. One of those closed down restaurant's turned into a stupidly small house in the middle of New York City, the rugged brick walls nearly pulse with the beat of the music.

Piper opens the door, knowing that the doorbell is a lost cause, and waltzes right in. Percy and Annabeth are the kind of people who might as well know the whole city, and their living room, bursting with people, can testify to that. However, Piper expertly weaves the two of them through the crowd towards the kitchen, where low and behold their friends happen to be taking a break from the action.

Nico sitting on a counter top dressed up as a half-assed batman poking Will who has an expertly put together Robin costume. Hazel and Frank duoing as Marge and Homer Simpson teasing one another at the breakfast table. Then there's Annabeth and Percy both dressed up as mermaids, and Percy's bra looks better than Annabeth's unfortunately, hovering by a bowl of chips and salsa.

"Losers, the both of you." Percy chuckles loudly.

"I can't believe you guys didn't dress up." Will sighs, "You always dress up."

"Excuse you, we did so dress up." Piper argues holding up our hands.

"I didn't need to know that about you." Frank says teasingly.

Jason rolls his eyes before saying, "We're soulmates."

"Aw!" Hazel coos, "Let me go vomit real quick."

"Speaking of, either of you drinking?" Annabeth asks heading towards the fridge.

"Typically." Piper chuckles.

"It's supposed to be byob but I'll make an exception." She winks at the two of them handing each of them beer.

"Speaking of exceptions, where's Leo?"

"To hell if I know." Percy shrugs.

"Last I saw he was grinding on some sexy Sleeping Beauty." Nico says.

"Ah, cute." Jason says.

"She isn't."

"Yikes."

"Anyway, you two 'soulmates' go out and find your love child." Annabeth says with a smirk.

"Are you kicking us out?" Jason asks.

"The love of your life wants to dance, take her and go." She gestures to Piper.

"It's true, finish your beer and take me!" She bounces up and down like a child. "Please?"

"Anything for you." He says with a soft smile. He takes one last drink and then whips her out into the chaos. They manage to find a position in which their hands don't have to separate too much, her body flush against his, their hands resting around her middle. And there they try to make space for themselves.

Moving to every word and rhythm singing along terribly to each song that they think they know. But it doesn't even matter if they don't, because here they have each other. Dancing in a pool of people they probably know, but can't be quite certain. Why should any of that matter when he's got the most perfect girl in the world giving him all of her attention, and he the same for her.

The way her eyes shine bright even as the lights grow dimmer and more club like. He can practically feel her heart racing in her chest, yet she never stops moving. Not even when they escape outside to sit in the semblance of a backyard with the rest of their friends. She stays standing, and he remains wrapped up in her, or maybe he's wrapped around her.

Whatever the case maybe he is reminded of all the reasons why he loves her. The howling laughter, the bated breath every time she kisses him, and especially the way she looks at him. It's less of a gaze and more of a gawking ogle. He loves that even she has moments of awe, that she has him, and as much as he would disagree, she thinks him just as amazing as he thinks of her.

This imperfect love that they have, managed to create a throbbing in his heart, which he has named love. He doesn't feel it every day, but when he does it almost hurts how much he loves her. How much of her leaves him star struck.

For three years he has looked at her and feels like his mind must flatline, because all he can think is wow. Wow, because she chose him. Wow, because she continues to choose him. Wow, because she could have anyone but she wants him. Wow, because somebody wants him.

Once that magical time of three am hits, Jason and Piper call themselves a car. Their tipsy minds manage to get home and once their front door is closed they are back to kissing. Breathing in alcohol and joy, Jason can't contain himself anymore and he smiles like he's just seen her for the first time.

"Hey Pipes…." He waits for her to speak.

Breathless and chuckling she asks, "Huh?"

"I don't think we dressed up for Halloween."

She tilts her head back and laughs, "You know, I don't think we did either."

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
